One Direction part3
by cath36
Summary: Ok so this is book 3 and i can tell you know there are no bad spelling.


**Bk 3**

**3 Years On...**

**Chapter 1**

**Samantha's.P.O.V. (words spelt different because shes 3)**

**Practising my tap dancing with Miss Morgan, "wonderful Miss Samantha,now get a quick sip of water and we'll start again" She said in a french acsent "wes Miss Morgin" I said while taking a curtisy and running to my mom. "Mommy I want to go see daddy" I dimanded "excuse me young lady but don't stamp your feet at me, you said you wanted to be the next Shirley Temple, well she had to work for it too" Mommy said while handing me my balet shoes. I ran back to Miss Morgan and we started to do the splits and then cart wheels. "There, you did wonderful angle" she said while hugging me and saying good bye. I ran as fast as I could to my mommy so I could go see Daddy and the boys in the studio. "Ok,Ok Sammy, mommys coming" She giggled. We drove to the studio and there was so many girls screaming and asking me for my autograph, "hehe" I giggled. "Wright threw here " Said Alen the door man "tank woo Al" I shouted while running up the stairs.**

**"Daddy!" I shouted bursting threw the doors and jumped into his arms "Curly, hows my baby?" He asked while spinning me around. "She was quit notty" Said my mommy comeing into the room "oops,busted" said Louis laughing while I turned around and stuck my tung out at him. "Why what happened?" Asked daddy "Well she kept asking to go home,and her rehursel wasn't over yet!" Mommy said, I looked at my mom with gilty eyes and then to my daddy who was looking at me and I gave him a big cheesy smile. "Now Samantha what have I tould you?"Daddy asked putting me down and standing up beside mommy. "Never tell a lie?" "Well yes but what else?" he said, "hmm always eat you vegtables, never be mean?" I said again when I knew all the time what he ment. "Oh!, Oh!, I know. If you don't have any thing nice too say, don't say it at all" joked Louis High-fiveing Nialler, "hehe" I giggled. When I turned back to mommy and daddy they had there angrey faces on, daddy rolled his eyes to the sky, "Samantha Parkington Malik, I have always told you. If you want some thing you need to work for it" he said putting his hands on his hips "yes sir" I wispered while looking to he ground.**

**"Now do you want to be a little star? well if you do I don't want to hear a single mone or grone from you, ok" he said in a sturn voice "yes daddy" I said whille going up to him and hugging his right leg and looking up to him with puppy dog eyes, "now Sammy don't give me thoes eyes...ok, come here" he said picking me up and carrying me to the boys. "I wana play" I shouted taking the gitar of Nialler. I put the guitar down and realised somthing was missing, I turned to Haz and asked "Hawey, weres Zack?" "hes with his mommy". **

**Hailey's.P.O.V.**

**I was sitting on the sofa in the recording studio texting Kate, Samantha's Manager again about the skedual for Samantha's next movie 'Mommy' with Jenifer Anistan. "Curly top daddy has to work now can you go sit beside momma please" Asked Zayn bending down to her and she shook her head, "nope, me help" "haha Zayn you have your hands full my dear" I laughed, "Zayn come on we need ya man" shouted Liam from inside the recording booth, "Daddy stay and play, teehee!" said Samantha as I laughed. Zayn stood up and looked at me with those help eyes, "Curly top, come on I think Zack is out side" I said in a baby voice and she jumped up and darted for the door. When I turned to look back at Zayn he said thank you. **

**We got out side and I strapped her into her bright pink car seat that said Diva on it. When we arived home to the villa Zack wasn't there. It took Samantha 5 minuts to realis it. "I want Zack to come home, mommy" she cried and cried and cried, "Sammy babe, if you don't stop crieing I can't ring Caoimhe to ask her were he is" but she kept crieng. I got so desprit that I picked her up and rocked her, but she kept crieing then I brought her into her bed room, but she kept crieing. I herd the door bell ring so I strapped Samantha into her High chair and Answered the door.**

**"Hey,is that Samantha crieing?" Asked Kate, Samantha's agent., "ye, she is crieing over a boy" we laughed. "Look Sammy, It's auntiy Kate" I said "hello baby" Kate wisperd in a baby voice. She stopped for about 5 minutes and then started to cry again. I couldn't handle it so I picked her up and sat her in her bed, walked out the door and she stayed there crying. "Wow, I've never seen her like this" said Kate, "This is the first time for her to have a proper tantrum. I mean fair inuf a little one about wanting to wear a sertin shoe or at the store about a lollie pop". She finally stop crying and I went into her. "Hi baby" I said taking her out of her crib and carrying her to the kitchen were Kate and I were sitting. I sat her in her Pink high-chair and got her a drink in her Little sippy cup that said 'STAR' on it. "What do you say?" I asked "tank woo mommy".**

**Chapter2**

**Hailey's.P.O.V**

**Kate came to see Samantha and I for one reason. "Here is the script for Samantha's movie, they start rehursels in 2 mounths, Bye angle see ya Hails" said Kate taking her bag and going home. A couple of hours later Caoimhe,Zack and all the boys came home. "shhh" I hist at every one telling them that Samantha is asleep on the sofa. **

**Zayn's.P.O.V**

**When I came into the house I saw Hailey cooking the Dinner and Samantha asleep on the sofa. "HEYA" shouted Zack laughing and jumping at Hailey. "Hey boo" she said, Samantha apeard out of know were, no-one even saw her get up. me and all the boys brought samantha and zack onto the deck. "So boys I was thinking what if we send Hailey,Abby and Caoimhe to Ireland to say hi to there familys, I mean they havent seen them since Samy was born"I said fixing Samantha's little sun hat. The boys argreed and Niall asked Zack "want uncle Nialler to mind ya while mommys go to irland", Zack dropped his toy and looked at Harry "ammm, is dada here?" he said latching onto Harry. We were all sitting down on the deck and eating dinner. It was the 1D dinner witch we ate every tuesday, carrots,Potato,sweet corn and chicken and for desert cookie dow. "Zayn can you please feed sammy i did it yesterday" groaned Hailey while handing me her little pink bowl. I threw my eyes up and pulled Samantha's high-chair towards me. **

**"When are you going to feed your self?" I laughed and Samantha looked at me like i was looking at Hailey. After dinner the boys all met me in the office to plan the girls trip. "I know we should send them loads of places on a mounth holiday!" choked Niall eating a big bad of crisps. We all looked at Niall because he is the one that never comes up with the ideas. "Yeah, thats a realy good idea" said Liam looking back at me as I took my Mac out to type down all the places. After 3 hours of hard work picking were to send the girls we finaly finished and I decied that Harry and I would make a little video advertising the holliday. The next morning I sent Hailey off to get my dry-cleaning and Harry sent Caoimhe to the recording studeio to get his Jack Wills jumper that he left from the day before, Abby had a job for modeling the new style of convers...'One Direction'. **

**"The girls are gone" Shouted Liam closing the door after Abby. We all came out of hiding and went to the beach (witch is my back garden). "Ok here's the jobs" I ordered for Hailey wasn't there to take charge. "We only have 4 hours till the girls come back,Ok?" I asked as Niall nodded, Liam stared Louis makeing faces at Samantha and Harry holding Zackary. "Samantha and Zack you are the models with Liam and we'll find some girl on the beach to tag along. Louis you the Costume guy. Harry your camera and Niall is helper to who ever needs you ok but till now your a helper modle. Got that? Good lets move!" I said as we all got what we needed and headed to the beach.**

**When we got to the beach Liam picked saw the girl who has been comeing to the beach for the past 2 weeks and he hasn't got the courge to go ask her out.**

**Liam's.P.O.V.**

**When we got to the beach I hid behind Zayn. "Whats up mate?" he asked trieing to look behind him to see me, "What nothing why would you, oh my god shes rite there" I replied stepping away from him and then covering my face with my hand. When I peeked threw my finger I saw all the boys looking at me like I was wierd. We were at the beach 20 minoits, Louis and niall were holding Zack and Samantha's hand in the water while Harry filimed and Zayn kept splashing water at the kids. I was on the shore with all the bags. I looked over at her as she was raping a towle around her after being in the water. "Uncle Liam?" asked Samantha tipping me as I didnt know she was there. "oh, oh Hi Minnie, I...I didn't see you there" I said pulling her onto my lap in her wet swim suit. "I know, beacuse you were looking at that girl!" She giggle, "What?ugh, yes I was. But promise you wont tell any one" I said giving her eskimo kisses, "TeeHee. I pwomis" she giggled.**

**When I looked at her face she was trieing to keep somthing from me. "What is it Minnie" I asked as some one tipped me from the side. "Hey" said the girl as I jumped up, "emm...hi" i spitted out, "I saw you with this little cute" she smiled at me pointing down at Samantha who was clinging onto me under my leg, giggling. The beautiful girl bent down and said "hey sweetie, whats your name?" samantha looked at me and then back to the girl ."Samantha" she said coming away from my leg and walking up to the started to play with the girls necklace. "Whats you name?" Samanthat asked looking into this beautiful girls chocolate brown eyes. "My name is Annaleas, but you can call me Anna" she said twirling Samanthas little curls. "Thats a nice name, every one calls me...Curly,Curly-top,Sammy,Minnie and loads more" she said smiling at...The Girl of my dreams that I finaly wanted to find out and just because of a 3 year old i now know her name.**

**"This is Daddy Liam" Samantha smiled while Anna stood up again and looked at me with thoese big brown eyes. "Nice to meet you" Anna said putting her hand out to that moment I couldn't breath I was in a daze. Samantha looked up at me and elbowed my leg to tell me to say something. I fanaly fell out of the daze and shuck her hand saying "Hey I'm Liam", she smiled at me.**

**Samantha's.P.O.V. (some words spelt wrong cause of age3)**

**When Anna and Liam were shacking hands I decided to say something. "Anna" I said pulling her beach skirt, "Anna,Anna" I repeated. She finaly saw me and bent down to look at me, "Yes Cutie?" she asked "big daddy likes you" I said realy fast and looked at Liam looking at me in shock, "Samantha?" he said as I ran down the Beach to the water were Zack was. "were was ya?" Zack asked as Niall scooped me up. "Me with Liam" I wispered. "Hey Zayn maybe we should just take what we have samantha is cold" said Naill and he hugged me. "Ye lets go I think we have infu. Liam!" Shouted Daddy Zayn "No Daddy" "what pumkin, its cold i think mommy will be angrey if you get a cold" he said as I pouted. We walked on ahead of Liam as he was still talking to Anna.**

**We got inside and Harry turned the firer on put the gaurd around it and sat Zack and I the with our funny towle's. "my towle looks like a pwincess" I said showing Zack, "Mine is a piewet" **


End file.
